


Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really, really don’t want to stop, Doctor but I’m going to freeze to death out here.” The chattering of Clara’s teeth and trembling of her body emphasized her point. “Can we possibly continue this in the TARDIS?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilcoyotepupcutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcoyotepupcutie/gifts).



> They parted and Clara become suddenly aware of how cold she really was. It was best to get back inside where there weren’t any chances of her catching a cold.

“I really, really don’t want to stop, Doctor but I’m going to freeze to death out here.” The chattering of Clara’s teeth and trembling of her body emphasized her point. “Can we possibly continue this in the TARDIS?”

The Doctor nodded and opened the door. “Of course. Don’t want you freezing to death.”

She followed the doctor into the TARDIS, absentmindedly touching her fingertips to her lips. The kiss had caught her off guard, seemingly coming out of nowhere. He held her face gently in his hands, those hardened eyes gazing her with confusion and hesitation. Before Clara could ask what the doctor was doing, he kissed her.

Now that they were in the TARDIS, Clara felt the weight of what had happened crashing down around her. She had thought she couldn’t figure the doctor out before but she definitely couldn’t (and wouldn’t) figure him out now.

“Doctor—“

“Are we going to go with the why and the what?” The Doctor asked in exasperation while flapping his hands around in that exuberant manner of his. “It just is.”

Clara walked up towards him with an almost suspicious look in her eye. “I can accept that answer for now, Doctor but I’m going to need more.”

“It seems we are at an impasse,” The Doctor muttered. “What now, then?”

“I think more kissing might be in order.”

She leaned up and drew him into another kiss. It was as much as surprise as the first kiss they shared but this time Clara was instigating said surprise. Clara didn’t know what any of it meant, though this could be figured out later.


End file.
